


Birds and the Bees

by enochiansammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochiansammy/pseuds/enochiansammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble about Megstiel, set when Cas is in the hospital and Meg is nursing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds and the Bees

Head rested on Meg’s chest, Cas felt her body rise and fall with each breath. Her fingers toyed with his hair, twirling it around in her fingers and lightly pulling it, stroking his hair with her palm gently. 

"How you doing there, Clarence?" She mumbled into his hair, moving her hand down to stroke his neck and shoulders, tracing her fingers in waving patterns over his warm skin. 

"I like it here." Castiel replied absent mindedly, fixing his gaze on the waving leaves from a tree outside his window. There wasn’t much to see in the hospital, and it never failed to amaze Meg how Cas could find interest in the smallest things. 

He’d stare at the bees and the butterflies, the raindrops bouncing off the windowsill and the sun beating down on the glass. Meg would lie with him for hours, just feeling his skin and inhaling his scent of calm and generic, soapy shower gel. 

It made her angry how much she cared, how much she liked him. Human feelings were a concept she’d forgotten over time but if she were to remember, it would be because of Cas’ touch and his effortless sense of calm. His mind was once a storm but was now a quiet ocean, still waters and chilling waves; and those waves were washing over her and cooling her with every touch.

"I know you do." She rolled her eyes. Shuffling slightly, she readied herself to slide off the small bed when Cas wrapped an arm around her waist, looking up at her with his wide, sea-blue eyes. For a moment she swore that panic flashed over them, a sad glitch in his calm, and she remembered just what was wrong; how messed up his brain was.

"Don’t go." He gripped her blue scrub top and his breathing quickened, desperation colouring his face. Meg’s face softened and she sank back down onto the mattress, fingers returning to cup Cas’ cheek.

"I’m not going anywhere." She gently guided his face so he would look into her eyes and she cocked her head in imitation of the angel, grinning at his puppy-dog face, Her crooked smile restored his calm and he relaxed back in to her arms, yawning and returning his gaze to the waving branches in the distance. 

Meg could fight it all she wanted but part of her was good, and that part was worth it if it meant she could spend these lazy days staring out the window with her angel in her arms. She planted a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “I’m right here, Cas. Right here.”


End file.
